


A Letter from Daughter to Father

by FlyingPigMonkey



Series: Prompt Relay Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Letters, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. When reactions are not what you had hoped. Written for the Prompt Relay Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter from Daughter to Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many submissions to the Prompt Relay Challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. For those not familiar with the challenge, there are ten stages we have to write for, each state having anywhere from five to twenty-plus story prompts we must fill.
> 
> Stage Six: Post-War Era

_Father,_

_I am sorry that it has come down to this. I had expected you to me much more welcoming of Scorpius given all that you and Mum fought for when you were our age: a world of peace and acceptance, where witches and wizards of all blood statuses could create a happy community together. But I guess you just wanted to enjoy it from a distance._

_Scorpius loves me and I love him. Everyone had been so amazing to him, until you had a meltdown in the middle of family dinner. You embarrassed me, you called him all sorts of hurtful names, and you showed me just how important my happiness really is to you._

_That’s why I can no longer live under your roof. I am a grown woman, out of school, starting my own job, and it’s time I get my own place. By the time you get this I will have already left with Scorpius. We’re getting married._

_You won’t be able to find me._

_Rose_


End file.
